


Behind Dumpsters and Locked Hotel Doors

by Zon_Chan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Good Peter, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Lonely Tony Stark, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter, Sassy Peter, Sexual Content, Sugar Daddy, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Tony Stark is a lonely man. And Peter Parker is lusting after him.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a playlist link ;)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/p5e54f9tnnpm5q98doms335v0/playlist/2uDxKMldM0dpBSIzhGnqoj?si=AgaPHsHeSUmug3VNYzHdJQ

Everyone wanted some part of Tony Stark. Whether it was his money, fame, ideas, company, body, or heart. Everyone has had at least one wet dream about the billionaire. And so few have met the man in person, and grabbed his interest.

Peter Parker was the exception.

The young teen, bright-eyed, with a smile that's contagious. That teen snagged Tony's attention almost immediately. Any more hero worship from the kid then Tony would lose it. Of course, everything started out innocent. Everything always does.

But Tony can't help himself. The kid looks at him like a God. Hangs onto every word the man says. And is so very eager to learn from him. Tony could at least say he tried to keep his hands to himself. After all, Peter was the one who made the first move. Not Tony.

The sound of the shower going woke Tony up. The man groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes while sitting up in bed. Was Peter still here? Tony wondered. It was well past midnight, what was the kid doing?

The shower stopped and a few minutes later, Peter walked out wearing a towel with his hair dripping wet. "Did I wake you up?" Peter asked, walking towards the older man.

"Yeah, but shouldn't you be at home?" Tony questioned, watching the teen wipe his body dry, with the dark blue towel. Tony noticed how his fingers clutched the towel and how slowly Peter was drying himself. The man gulped.

"It's Friday, I told May that I was staying over with friends." Peter dropped the towel and looked up, watching Tony's expression. "Unless you want me to leave?" Peter spoke softly, moving closer towards the dark-haired man.

Tony could feel his heart beat through his veins as he stared at the teenager. Peter was going to be the death of him. "No, no, no. It's fine. Come here." Tony pulled Peter onto his lap.

Peter giggled and wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders. "I'm sorry I woke you up." Peter batted his eyelashes. They framed his doe coffee brown eyes perfectly.

"It's fine baby, wouldn't want to miss you all wet for me." Tony teased. Tony trailed his hands all around Peter's body. The teen's skin was smooth and didn't have any marks.

Peter moaned, Tony's touch was sensual. "I'm hungry." Peter whined, pulling Tony's body closer to his own.  
"Want daddy to make you something?" Tony kissed down Peter's neck, and sucked on the teen's sweet spot.

Peter growled playfully and pushed Tony against the headboard. "But you have something I want." Peter bit his lip as his fingers played with Tony's boxers.

Tony groaned and pulled Peter in for a kiss. God, this kid was so perfect. "Want to show me how bad you want it, sweetie?"

Peter's eyes twinkled as he smirked, "Of course daddy." Peter trailed kisses down towards Tony's stomach and slowly, pulled down the man's boxers.

Tony gripped Peter's hair, "Don't tears darling." The man clicked his tongue. Tony could feel Peter's smile against his groin before the teen took the length inside his warm mouth. Tony hit his head against the headboard, and the man's mouth fell open. Damn this kid could do things with that tongue.

Peter moaned as the grip on his hair got tighter. The teen bobbled his head up and down with salvia coating Tony's shaft. Midnight blow jobs were the best in Peter's opinion. Tony's legs separated more as Peter began to deep throat him.

Groans and moans filled the room with sound.  Mixed with the wet sounds of Peter's mouth.

Tony could feel pressure build up and he began to thrust into Peter's mouth. Peter gripped the bed sheets as he let Tony take over.

Tony stuttered out a moan as he made a last thrust into the teens mouth. Semen filled Peter's mouth as he pulled away from Tony's dick.

Tony watched as Peter sat on his knees and panted like a dog. The image was enough for him to get hard again. Tony wanted to wreck kid. To keep him like this forever.


	2. Two

Peter woke up with a start. His legs were aching and his jaw was sore. The sun was shinning brightly at his eyes. The teen let out a groan and pushed his face closer to the other body that was on the bed. Fingers combed through the teen's hair, as a quiet hum filled the room.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks." Tony whispered into Peter's curls. Peter moaned in response and let his eyelids fall, closed. Tony's warmth was fulfilling, and Peter wouldn't be wasting it. The couple just bathed in each others presence. Wanting this moment to last for longer then it will.

Then the alarm rang and they were brought back down to earth. Tony sighed and unwrapped his arms from the younger body. Peter let out a whine, trying to get closer to Tony. The older man let out a laugh. "C'mon, time to get up." Tony said smacking Peter's butt.

Peter let out a squeal and shoved his face into a pillow. "Too early." The teen mumbled. The bed squeaked as Tony got up and stretched his limbs. Peter laid his head down on the white soft pillow and watched Tony as his back muscles moved. This is heaven, Peter thought biting his lip.

Tony turned around and stared at Peter with a smirk. "Stop doing that." Tony spoke, his voice deep from sleep. Tony locked eyes his young lover and smiled. His bed head is adorable. Tony thought pulling the thin sheets off of Peter.

Peter whined and rolled closer to Tony so he would have something covering him. "Fight me." Peter said in a playful tone. Tony grinned as his fingers met Peter's sides. Peter giggled and pushed the man off of him. "That was mean." Peter pouted.

"Aw, daddy's sorry." Tony replied, putting on his best puppy dog look. Peter smile and sat up on his knees. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, and Peter rubbed his hands on Tony's chest. They grinned at each other before sharing a sweet kiss. "We really should get ready." Tony said ad they broke apart.

Peter huffed and glanced at the clock. 8:45 A.M. Saturday,  the alarm clock read. "Yeah, I guess." Peter grumbled, sliding off the bed. Peter stood in the room showing Tony all his nakedness.

The man let out a whistle and trailed his hands up the teen's spine. Peter shivered under the touch and tilted his head back so he could look at Tony's eyes.

"I thought we were supposed to get ready?" Peter smirked at the man. Tony rolled his eyes and kissed Peter's neck lightly.

"I say things I don't mean darling." The brown-haired man replied, letting go of the teenager. Peter let out a whimper but didn't follow Tony into the bathroom. The teen should really be heading home.

Buy as Peter heard Tony softly hum while the shower was going, the teen's knees felt weak. Peter couldn't help but feel like this was a cliche. And the teen knew that this was only physical. He was a rebound.

And as the teen joined the man in the shower, as his hands touched his flesh. Peter couldn't help but wonder, 'When will they catch feelings for each other?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is "Knee socks" by Arctic Monkeys


	3. Three

Peter walked through the school's door with a smile on his face. Tony had driven the teen to school, which lead to soft kisses and a new gift. Tony spoils Peter just like he breathes. And Peter loves the attention he gets.

The watch with a engraving. Freshly clean clothes and new hickeys to match. With a fifty in the teen's pocket. Maybe it was unusual, but Peter knew that he was Tony's now. He just didn't know if Tony was his.

Peter walked through the halls of the high school with his head held high. Ignoring the looks of his classmates and the whispers that were directed at him. After all, the teen had nothing to be ashamed about.

"Dude! You look like an animal attacked you, then you got saved by a bank teller." Ned told Peter with wide eyes. "Did something Spiderman happen?" Ned leaned in and whispered.

Peter shook his head, "Something else. What should we do today?" The teen questioned, changing the subject. Knowing that Ned was easily distracted.

"Um, I got that new Lego set. We can do that after school." Ned suggested. "But dude, what's on your neck? Are those bug bites?"

"It's nothing." Tony had told Peter, that he didn't want the teen to hide the marks that the man left. Peter didn't mind, the teen loved showing people that he belonged to someone.

Pride filled the teen's gut as he received jealous glances. Only he could get Tony's markings. Just like only he could mark the older man. It was such a nice feeling.

"Well okay, let's head off to Spanish then." Ned said with a smile on his face. And that's why Ned was such a good friend to the teen. He stopped asking questions.

And it scared Peter at how good he got at lying.

The duo started to walk side by side to the language department. Peter's phone vibrated in his back pocket, causing the teen to stop at his tracks. Peter pulled out his phone and read the message with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I'll catch up." Peter told Ned  turning around. Ned replied with an okay and left Peter alone with his own devices.

Peter quickly found the nearest bathroom and locked himself in a stall. The teen pulled out his phone, and sat down on the toilet seat.

 _Tony-_ _Are you alone?_

 _Peter-_ _I am now._

_Tony-_ _Good. I miss you baby._

_Peter-_ _We saw each other an hour ago._

_Tony-_ _Still. I need you sweetheart._

_Peter-_ _How should I be daddy?_

_Tony-_ _Where are you?_

_Peter-_ _Bathroom, alone._

_Tony-_ _Good send me a video darling._

Peter smiled and unbuckled his jeans. The teen pushed his boxers aside and pulled out his soft cock. Peter pressed record on his phone and started  stroking his length, up and down. Until he got hard.

Peter let out a soft moan and sent the video to Tony.

_Tony-_ _That's good baby. Do you want daddy to help you? {Attachment attached}_

The video was Tony in the lab, pants to his ankles and boxers down his hips. His cock in his hand that was rapidly going at a fast pace. The man had let out a few loud groans before the video ended.

They continued at that pace, sending video after video as they reached  their climax.

_Tony-_ _You did so well darling._

Peter leaned his head against the bathroom wall and looked at the mess around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter, Honey Lavender by Leuan.


	4. Four

"Bye May!" Peter called out to into the small apartment before closing the front door. The teen walked over to the elevator with a jump in his step. Tonight was date night and Peter could hardly wait for the events of the evening. Tony had come back two days ago.

Unfortunately their schedules didn't match up so the couple couldn't meet up. They had tonight however.

Peter walked out of the apartment building and made his way to the black sleek cat that was waiting for him. The teen opened the drivers door and climbed in. Since their relationship was indeed a secret, they couldn't afford anyone knowing. That included Happy.

So on the meantime a self drive car was very important.

The teen watched as street signs and buildings passed by him. Peter always marveled at Tony's creations. And the teen could bet that he designed this with a peaceful mind. Oh, how Peter wished that he could always give Tony peace.

But that was a very unlikely wish.

The car parked at the compound and Peter swiftly got out. He made his way to the doors and entered the building. Immediately going to the workshop, knowing that's where Tony would be.

A soft smile made it's way to the teen's face as he watched  his lover fixing the Ironman armour.  
Peter entered the workshop and wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders. "Hey." The teen greeted softly as he kissed the man's neck.

Tony hummed in response but didn't look up from his work. Peter whined when he realized that his lover wasn't paying attention to him. "Tony!" The teen started to nibble on the man's earlobe.

"I'm sorry baby." Tony spoke taking the teen's arms into his hands. "This project is really kicking my ass."

Peter smiled and rested his head on Tony's shoulder, "That's why I'm here. To get you to relax. C'mon, let's go put some food in you."

Tony sighed and pulled away from the doe eyed teen, "I should've planned something. How about you come again next weekend? I'll have something prepared-"

Peter cut the man off with a kiss, "It's alright. I promise." The teen carefully climbed onto Tony's lap and dropped his arms and legs around the man. "It's fine." Peter  repeated. He nuzzled against Tony's cheek, his bread  scratching at his soft soft.

Peter welcomed the feeling and pressed his lips against the older man's neck.  
Tony's hand gripped the teen's hip and the other was pressed against his back.

"God kid." The man groaned as Peter rocked his hips against his. Peter let out giggle before kissing Tony firmly on the mouth.

"Dinner?" The teen questioned stopping his movements.  
"Fucking tease." Tony grumbled, pulling Peter back to their previous position.

"I learn from the best." Peter responded cheekily.  
The brown haired man rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah sure. What do you want for dinner then?"

The teen licked his lips and whispered into the man's ear. Tony groaned and pushed the teen onto the table and sucked a hickey onto the teen's neck. "Damn it." Tony said, as Peter stripped himself off of his clothes.

They held onto each other as their bodies rocked together in pleasure. Peter bit at Tony's lip as he wrapped his legs around the man's waist. Heaven was in a person and Peter believed that he found his sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter, Too good by Troye Sivan


	5. Five

Peter woke up to a pounding on his bedroom door. "What is it May?" Peter shouted, feeling annoyed that he couldn't sleep in.

"The news! I thought you'll like to know!" May yelled through the door.  
"Know what?"

"Team Captain America is back! Well, the rest of the Avengers are back!"

This cause the teenager to jump out of bed but trip over his dirty clothes that laid on the floor. "What?" He breathed out, opening the door.

"Come on! I paused it!" May told her nephew beckoning him to the living room.

"The dubbed, 'Rouge Avengers' have officially been pardoned and are being allowed back into the States." The news cast lady said. A picture of Captain America in the corner of the screen.

Peter felt anger bubble inside of him. How could Tony not tell him? Peter thought walking back to his room.

"Where are you going?" May asked.  
"I'm going over to Ned's, he'll be so excited!" The brown haired teen faked a smile.

"Okay, make sure your back home for dinner! You boys have no sense of time, I swear." May laughed to herself.

Peter nodded his head and closed his bedroom door. He took the Spiderman suit from out underneath of his bed and pulled the costume on. Readily himself for the trip over to the compound.

The blood in the teen's veins ran hot. Anger filling his body.

Peter let the cool air of New York calm him down. As he swung from building to building. Carefully watching out for anyone who needed his help. The teen wasn't sure if he should be thankful that no one was in danger at the moment.

Spiderman landed on the balcony of the compound and knocked on the window. Which brought the attention of the Falcon. Sam Wilson.

Peter let out a deep breath. Sam opened the window with a smile on his face. "Hey man! We're on a truce right?" Sam cautiously questioned as Peter climbed into the building without a sound.

"Sure. Do you know where Tony is at?" Peter looked around but didn't see him. Everyone besides Vision, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, and Ant-man were present.

"Um, not sure." Sam awkwardly laughed.  
"Why do you need to know?" Black widow asked, stepping towards the teen with her arms crossed.

The teen rolled his eyes and walked past the bleach blond woman. "Karen?" Peter called out to his Al.

"Mr.Stark is in a conference room with Steve Rogers." Karen replied. What the hell? Peter thought as his heart raced in his chest.

Peter went and opened the nearest door. Inside was Tony sitting in a chair rubbing his temples and a Captain America looking upset. Both men looked up, surprised to see a visitor.

"Pe-Spiderman! What are you doing here?" Tony asked, sitting up straight in his seat.  
"Came to talk about something. Am I interrupting?" The teen trailed off.

"No, no, Steve was just leaving." The man gestured for the blond to step out of the room.

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over." Steve grumbled getting up. "Nice to see you Spiderman."

Once the door was closed Peter took off his mask and shot Tony a hurt look. "You never told me they were coming."

"Yeah, it was just a lot of paperwork." Tony got up and kissed the teenagers hairline. "It's been a crazy few days."  
Peter wrapped his arms around the man, "Is there anything I could do to help?"

The older man shook his head and ran a hand down Peter's back. "No, it would be better if you left for awhile though."  
Peter pulled away, "What?"

"The others can't know, and Ross is coming in and out of here. I  don't want to see you get hurt." Tony explained with a sigh.  
"I can take care of myself." The teen snapped.

"I know. It's just that Ross can be cruel, and I don't want you around that." The older man told Peter.  
"Fine, but feel free to call me sometime." Peter snarled at the man, leaving the room with his mask on.

"Pet-Spiderman!" Tony called out after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, Belly ache by, Billie Eilish Marian Hill remix


	6. Six

Peter huffed and tapped his foot against the floor. Meeting with the rest of the Avengers was not on top of the list Peter had wanted to do today. But apparently everything was out of his hands. It was either meet the Avengers or take a break from being Spiderman.

Peter wondered if Steve had made that rule. The thought just made him even more angry.

"Spiderman! Glad you could make it." Tony walked into the room with a smile playing on his lips. Peter could see through the mask though. The man wasn't too pleased about this idea either.

"Didn't have much of a choice." Spiderman mumbled, walking towards the older man. "Are the others here yet?"  
Tony shook his head and grabbed Peter's hand. "In a few minutes, I wanted to talk to you first."

"Let's talk then." And the teen knew he was being difficult. But it was hard not to considering that Captain America thought he owned Spiderman.

Tony sighed, "I'm sorry, it's either this or risk getting you hurt. Steve won't stop when he's dead set on something."  
Immediately when Peter saw the tired lines on his lovers face he felt horrible. He didn't think for a second what this would do to Tony.

"Hey, it's alright." Peter squeezed Tony's hand. "It's not your fault. This was going to happen one day right? Might as well be sooner than later."

Tony gave Peter a grateful smile and they quickly broke away once the door to the room opened.   
Out came Falcon, Black Widow, and Captain America. Peter was surprised when there wasn't anymore people.

"We didn't want to overwhelm you." Black Widow explained as if she read the teenagers mind.  
Spiderman gave them a curt nod and sat down at the seat that was closest to Tony.

The mask around his face felt heavy.

"So Spiderman, I would like to say that while we're grateful that you've been protecting New York, it's not needed anymore." Steve began.

"What the fuck?" Came out of Peter's mouth.  
Steve cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. "We would like you too at least. Too much hero's in one place might cause the people to panic."

Peter suddenly found it funny how it was only him and Tony sitting down. It was almost like the two were being scolded for eating cookies before dinner.

"Yeah no, not happening." Peter shook his head.  
"I understand this might-" Steve got cut off when Peter slammed his hand down on the table.

"I said not happening. You might've been here before me. But I was here when you left. People trust Spiderman. I'm not taking away their hero." Peter spoke harshly.

Tony laid a hand on the teen's thigh and Peter reminded himself to take deep breaths.  
"Sorry to disappoint. I got to go now." Spiderman stood up.

"With all due respect-" Natasha began.  
"Yeah no, if this was about respecting one another you wouldn't tell me that Spiderman isn't needed. Try another time yeah?" And Peter pushed his way out of the room.

He heard feet running after him but didn't stop until he was outside of the compound.   
"You know you probably just ended your chances of becoming an Avenger right?" Tony asked jokingly.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Well I'm glad I don't have to work with those pricks. I feel bad for you."   
Tony hummed and grabbed Peter's wrist, "Let's do something? Just you and me?"

"What did you have in mind?" The teen flirted.  
Tony smiled and chuckled, "Oh you know, dinner maybe a movie?"

"Wine and  dining me are you Mr. Stark?"   
"You deserve it, after today. Plus I haven't exactly made it up to you. From the other day." Tony replied.

"Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for Chapter is 'I told you I was mean' by; Elle King.


	7. Seven

Peter moaned as light feathered kisses were being placed gently on the inside of his thighs. He slowly opened his eyes and saw greeted at the sight of Tony on his knees in front of him. Eyes closed as he placed loving kisses onto his skin.

Peter hummed and threaded his fingers through the man's hair. Tony trailed his fingers up the teenagers thigh and pushed his torso up so he was level headed with Peter.

"Good morning birthday boy." Tony muttered with a soft smile.  
Peter blushed under the intense gaze of the older man. "Morning sex? Is this my present?" Peter sleepily asked.

"Can be if you want. Then what I have planned for layer will go to waste." Tony mouthed at Peter's neck. The brown haired teen sighed and angled his throat so Tony would have more access to it.

The man carefully pushed his finger coated in lube into the teen. Slowly dragging out the motions as Peter whimpered at the touch and opened his legs more. The teen's eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensations.

Tony pulled away and pushed the teenagers leg up so he had a full view of his lovers puckered pink hole. Tony let out a low whistle as he added more fingers and leaned down to take a lick at the other's dick.

Peter let of a moan and placed one hand on the bedframe clutching it tightly. Tony let out a laugh and removed his fingers, lubing up his own dick.

They shared a kiss as the older man connected their bodies. Low moans and  groans filled the room with sound. The bed creaking softly under the weight and movement of them.

Peter wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, pulling him further in. Tony attacked the teen's neck and chest with hickeys while Peter let go of the bedframe and started to claw at Tony's back.

Breathless sound and yells followed their rough movements as they picked up the pace chasing an orgasm. Their hips stuttered as pleasure coursed through them.

Tony let out a groan as he placed one last sweet kiss onto Peter's lips. He pulled out and landed next to his young lover.

"Wish I could start all my mornings like that." Peter said, wrapping his leg around Tony's. The man laughed and in exchange wrapped his arm around the teen's frame. Drawing circles into his skin.

"Do you have to be at a meeting today?" Peter asked after a few minutes.  
"Nope, not today at least." Tony answered, turning to his side to look at his boyfriend more closely.

"Why, you have plans today for us?"  
Peter shook his head, "No, just want to spend the day with you."

Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Let's get breakfast then. Maybe a little shopping, go see that movie you've been wanting. Have a nice dinner."

"This is just an excuse to spoil me." Peter knocked off.  
"It is your birthday after all. May's gone on a trip. Just you and me today. The big seventeen." Tony replied, pulling Peter closer to him.

"Five more minutes then? This feels nice." Peter said, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against Tony's chest.  
"Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, 'Birthday Sex' by Jeremih.


	8. Eight

Peter held a cup of coffee in one hand and a sandwich in the other. The teen hummed and smiled at his older lover. Said man was biting his lip as he looked over some blue prints for a new amour design.

The teen placed the plate down on the table and held out the cup to the genius. Tony hummed thoughtful and carefully grasped the cup. Peter leaned on closer so he could see the man's face clearer.

"How long have you been working?" Peter asked, staring into Tony's eyes.  
"Few hours. When did you get here?" Tony asked.

The brown haired teen rolled his eyes, "I slept over, remember? Just been catching up on assignments. Figured you didn't leave the workshop since you got up."

"Oh, sorry." Tony blinked and faced his boyfriend. "Did you want to do something today? I can finish this another time. Preferably when the others are here. Gives me a reason not to talk to them." The man picked up the  sandwich and took a big out of it.

"It's fine, work comes first. I just wanted to be around you." Peter sat himself up on the desk and watched as Tony quickly ate his lunch. "They've been giving you trouble?"

Tony shrugged, "Just being annoying. They think that just because they've been pardoned means things can go back to normal. It's a headache trying to explain why we can't do certain things that the government doesn't want us to do."

Peter chuckled, "Not to mention that they think they can tell people what to do."  
The older man's face fell at that, "Yeah, I'm still sorry about that. They had no right to do that. If I've known that that's what they were going to do."

"It's okay really. More finny than anything." Peter shook off Tony's worries. "I'm okay. Plus, I've done a better job at protecting people then the have so far."

Tony snorted at this, "Right. They haven't even gotten out yet. And they still claim they're helping people."  
"Boss, Steve Rogers is coming down." FRIDAY informed them.

"What? Why?" Tony asked looking alarmed.   
"He didn't say. Shall I escort him out?" FRIDAY questioned.

Tony looked at Peter, the teen just shrugged making the man sigh. "No it's fine."  
The teen looked at the door before ducking under the desk.

"What are you doing?" Tony whispered, looking down at his lover. Peter just grinned and trailed his fingers up the man's thighs. Tony's breath hitched as he pushed his chair closer so Steve wouldn't be able to see what was happening.

Peter unzipped Tony's zipper and Steve walked in holding some files.

"Tony I wanted to talk about the rules that are in the are you alright?" Steve asked when he noticed how red the other man's face was.

Tony held back a moan as Peter flicked his tongue over the head of his cock.   
"Yeah, totally fine. What are you complaining this time?"

"Why is Wanda restricted from working at public places?" The blond's face turned angry when he saw that Tony was hardly paying attention.

"Because the public are sorta afraid of her. Until we can calm them down, she can either work for Fury or SI." Tony explained, and pushed his hand down underneath the table to grip Peter's hair.

"That's not fair!" Steve nearly shouted, "So she can either be a janitor or someone's beck and call?"  
"It's assistant Rogers. That's a job believe it or not. And we don't have much choice. Can't have people starting riots." The brown haired man tried to keep his voice under control but that proved to be hard as Peter was very talented with his mouth.

Tony pushed his dick further into the teen's throat as Peter started bobbing his head while clutching his hands on the man's knees. He was close.

"Wanda isn't happy about it." The blond solider glared.  
Tony shrugged, "Not my problem really. Talk to the president. That's his own area not might. I'm not a miracle worker."

Steve left with an ugly scowl on his face.  
As soon as the blond had left Tony pushed his chair back and took on look at Peter. His lips wrapped around the man's cock and eyes hooded. He came right there, and Peter helped clean up his mess.

"Fuck kid you're killing me." Tony breathed, looking at the panting teen.   
"Tony I understand that some- what the hell?" Steve's voice echoed through the room.

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Video Games" By Lana Del Ray.


	9. Nine

"You're sleeping with a child?" Steve's angry voice ranged out.  
"Seventeen! Legal!" Tony shouted.

"But it wasn't always." The blond guessed, glaring down at the brunette.  
Tony sighed and looked down on the ground. "Your point?"

"My point? Tony, what the hell were you thinking?" Steve asked, "What the hell was going through your mind when this all started?"

"I'm still here, stop talking like I'm not." Peter told the two males feeling frustrated. Peter and Tony stood side by side while Steve stood in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Your a kid." The supersoldier exclaimed. "He has taken advantage of you!"  
"No he did not! I wanted this. Everything is full of consent. Our relationship is none of your business." Peter argued.

"Tony, who the hell is this? An intern? Your sleeping with staff now?" Steve sighed.  
"Okay, that shouldn't be a surprise because of my history but no. He's," Tony glanced at Peter who gave him a little nod. "Well, you dropped a truck on him."

"Truck?" The duo watched as Steve's face morphed into a horrified expression. "Your fucking Spiderman." He breathed out.  
"For your information, we happen to be in a happy romantic relationship." Tony shot back.

Steve shook his head, "Unbelievable. Really I should've expected this from you."  
"Everything is legal Rogers. This isn't about you." Tony told the blond.

Peter gripped his boyfriend's hand and ran his fingers across his knuckles. "Please leave." The teen muttered.

"No, because this is about me isn't? To get back at me? Great joke, really."  
"Steve nothing has been about you. What, you can't accept that I'm in a stable relationship?" The brown haired man rolled his eyes.

"You use people Tony, that's all you ever do. I'm frankly surprised that you can keep up the joke for this long." Steve sneered.

"It's not a joke!" Peter yelled. "Just leave us alone."  
The blue eyed man stared at the couples laced hands and laughed, "Alright fine, let's see how long this lasts. I won't be coming to you any more, Stark."

"Thank fuck!" Tony said sounding relieved. Steve spared the couple one last look before leaving. Almost immediately Tony's shoulders slugged and the grip on Peter's hand gotten tighter.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked worriedly. Said man just looked at the teen and sat back down in his chair. Blankly looking at the wall, he looked like he didn't know what was happening anymore.

Peter hated that look on him. At times like these, the brown haired teen wished he could read his lovers mind. Taking away the bad thoughts and replacing them with awareness and happiness. It was a childish dream, but a dream that the teen desperately wanted to come true.

Because while everyone harmed Tony, the man did it better to himself than anyone else could. And Peter wanted to love him more than he could love anyone else.

Tony deserved this much, Peter told himself as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

To his surprise Tony brushed his touch anyway. Feeling stunned Peter took a closer look on the brown haired man's face. Peter's heart hammered sharply against his ribcage as he realized that he didn't recognize the look on his face.

"Please leave. I just need to be alone right now." Tony whispered.  
Peter took one last look and his face and did just that. Wondering if it was Steve, or himself, or something else. The teen wasn't sure which one he hoped it was. He was just scared to lose the man all together.

He didn't blink when Tony didn't call that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Skinny Love", by Birdy.


	10. Ten

Peter remembered the first time he had spent the night at Tony's. Everything feeling bubbly and light. The happiness that he felt in that moment of the feeling of being wanted. It was like a high that he never wanted to get rid of.

The man's love was addictive and Peter could never get enough of it. He never wanted the man to go far from him. Had wanted to hang onto Tony like a lifeline. A wire that was unbreakable. But, by putting people on top of a peddle so high, so far above you. It would certainly end in disaster.

The teen had forgotten about that one simple rule of love. And it burned him. That's why he did nothing when the man pulled away from him. He was never the one to fight when someone wanted to leave. And Peter hated that he wasn't the type of person to do so. But he could only take so much before he too fell.

From the height where Tony had placed him as well. How could one be afraid of heights when the people who love you, place you so high up from the ground. Never wanted you to touch the earth because that would mean that you are just like them. Flaws and all.

And how could you be afraid of falling, while knowing that the ones who put you in the sky. Will do everything to make sure you stay there. It was a never ending chain of questions, that would never be answered. Because some questions didn't have answers. And some answers don't have questioned. They just exist.

So Peter sat, perched on top of a roof looking at the skyline. Staring at all the bright lights. Listening to the noises that cars or people were making. A late night patrol.

The cool night air made it seem like the hero was the loneliest of all tonight. With everyone busy, no one the talk to tonight. It did feel like a breakup when Peter thought about. Because no matter what he thinks about, it always goes back to Tony.

Peter sighed and looked down. Falling was such a waste. You only have one way to go. With everything in your body fighting to keep you from falling. To your death or to touch the ground, that depended on your situation.

Like playing a game with death, or playing one where the floor is lava.

Sharp loud noises interrupted the teen's thoughts. Peter knew that similar feeling of having him near. Behind him, the immediate relief of having him so close. Because now he could be touched. Without scaring anything off.

Tony sat down next to his boyfriend with a blank expression. They stayed silent for a good amount of time. Drowning in the thoughts. Sending side glances at one another. Wishing to know what the other was thinking about.

"I'm sorry." Tony broke it first.  
"It's okay." Peter answered still looking off into the distance.

"I should've, done something else. I should've have let that happen. I wish, I don't know." The man took his young lovers hand into his own.

"It's alright. I understand." The teen replied, squeezing the man's hand tight. It was so easy to forgive him. He made it so easy to forget.

"You deserve better." Tony whispered looking down.  
Peter took Tony's face into his hands and looked at him with such a gentle expression that the older man only felt more guilt sweep through him.

The brown doe eyed teen place a sweet kiss on the man's lips. Their hands clinging together as they melted into the warmth of their bodies. Never wanting to let the other go, as they placed each other higher up into space.

They loved like the other was a god. And worshiped like they were different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Hell Nos and Headphones" by 'Hailee Steinfeld.


	11. Eleven

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Peter asked Tony over the phone. The teen sat on his window ledge and gazed out. Dull sunlight was hitting his fae, but the cooling winds wearied down the heat.

"Steve already found out, if someone else does and they decide it'll be best for May to know. She won't take it lightly that neither of us had told her." Tony explained, his voice slightly muffled from being in the Iron Man suit.

Peter sighed and started to bite at his finger nails. Dread filled his body. "Well yeah, are we ready though? What if she decides to not let us see each other? So many things could go wrong."

"Easy there. You're of legal age according to New York laws. She can't do anything. But if it does go down to it, we'll talk it through. Pete, she's known you all your life. Just promise me you won't choose me over her." The older male's voice was calm yet hard in tone.

"Okay, I promise." Peter breathed hanging up. May would be home in a few minutes. Which gave Peter a short amount of time to get himself together. The idea itself was going to give him a panic attack.

So the teen put on a strong face and tried not to flinch when he heard the door open.   
"Peter? I got take out for dinner tonight!" May's voice cut through the silence.

"Coming!" Peter's heart beated so hard in his chest, he could hear it in his ears. He let out one more breath before opening his bedroom door and meeting May in the kitchen.

"There you are, come help me with the plates. Mr. Stark will be here any moment." May told her nephew.  
"Um, about that." Peter was cut off by a knocking on the front door.

"I better get that." Peter mumbled to May. She just smiled and nodded as she sat glasses down on the dinning table.

Peter opened the door to reveal Tony on the other side. The man looked anxious even while wearing his dark blue sunglasses. The brown haired teen smiled at the man and let him in. The tight feeling wrapped around his chest was slowly leaving.

The duo made their way to where May was at and sat down at the table. They sat across from each other, staring at the other's eyes before looking away. They could already tell what the other was thinking.

This was a big mistake they were about to make. But it needed to be done. And no matter how much Peter wanted it too, he couldn't feel it ending. Tony was the only person that the teen could imagine having a life with.

And hopefully May would understand that.

Halfway into the meal, Peter awkwardly cleared his throat and placed his hands into his lap.   
"So um, I, uh, We have something to tell you." The teen bit his bottom lip.

"Hm?" May looked up from the Thai food.  
Peter shared one last look with Tony before opening his mouth, "TonyandIhavebeensleepingtogetherwellwe'rekindainarelaionship."

May dropped her fork on the paper plate and stared at us, shook written on her face. "You guys, have been seeing each other?" Her voice firm, eyes unreadable.

"I, yes." The brown haired teen looked down at his plate.   
May took a sharp breath, "Peter, Tony is, how did this even start? How long?"

"Um, a few months ago." Peter rubbed his hands together underneath the table.   
"We wanted to tell you before anyone else could. Everything between us," Tony bit the inside of his cheek before continuing, "I'm in love with your nephew."

Peter stared wide eyed at his boyfriend as light tears began to form in his eyes. His nose itched as his heart thumped wildly inside his chest.

May observed her nephew before turning to Tony, "I'm not happy about this, don't get me wrong. We guys lied to me. But, you make him happy. Just don't let him get hurt."

Tony nodded and took Peter's hand in his own, "I don't have any motives to hurt him. I want him to be happy." He squeezed Peter's hand tightly, as if he was afraid to let go.

"Good, because if you dare to hurt him, I know people." May said getting up, "I'll give you two space. I should clean up the coffee table. Then we'll talk more, okay?"

"You love me?" Peter asked as May left.  
Tony smirked fondly at his lover and lean forwards to rub his cheek, "I've always loved you." He replied, kissing Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "I need you love" by, Ellie Goulding and Calvin Harris.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is, "Counting Stars", by 'One Republic'.

Peter clung to Tony as he laid his head on the man's chest. Their breathing inlined with the other. The adult felt content to just lay in bed all day with Tony. Have a relaxing day.

But work had to be done.

So with a heavy sigh, Tony kissed Peter on the top of his head and made his way out of the bed. Cold filled in the space from where the man was as Peter shivered at the loss of body heat.

The doe-eyed adult sat up and rubbed his eyes as he watched Tony's naked backside made its view. The older man slipped on a pair of briefs and made his way to the bathroom.

Pete yawned and followed his lover without putting on any clothes. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and dug his head into the man's neck.

Tony laughed and held one of Peter's hands as he brushed his teeth. "Bored without me?" Tony asked with a smile as he finished up.

The younger male just hummed and pulled him in for a kiss. Peter pulled away wrinkling his nose, "You taste like mint."

"And you taste like morning breath." Tony shot back placing another kiss on his lover's lips.   
Peter giggled and playfully pushed Tony away. "Go take a shower. You stink."

Tony wrinkled his nose, "Is that right? Well maybe I'll just-" The older man induffled his boyfriend in a hug holding on tightly.

Peter let out a shriek with a smile playing at his lips. "Go shower! I'll start on breakfast."   
Tony grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Peter's cheek before letting him go.

The older man watched as his lover left the bathroom. An ache filled his chest as he glanced in the mirror. He wondered when it'll be time to ask Peter the question. Because Tony did truly love him, and spending the rest of his life with him.

That would be everything.

After a quick shower and a wardrobe change, Tony made his way to the kitchen.  
"Remeber that you have a meeting with Pepper." Peter told him as Tony sat down on the counter.

"Of course." Tony nodded.  
"And that repairs you promised Steve." Pete added.

"Right."  
"Also, you have- are you paying attention?" Peter cut himself off as he handed Tony his coffee.

"I am." Tony smiled.  
Peter rolled his eyes playfully, "Not me! Trust me if you don't play up, they'll be mad."

"They're always mad at me for some reason." Tony scoffed, drinking from the mug.  
"Right, anyways I have class this morning. I'll see you for lunch." Peter sat a plate of food next to Tony and gave him a slow meaningful kiss before he left.

Tony sighed as he stared after Peter.   
In a few weeks, they would have been together for two years. Tony was wondering if it'll be too cliche to propose on their anniversary.

Then again, Peter loved cliche. And Tony was too tangled in the younger man's webs to get out. The man found that he didn't mind too much.

They were both infatuated with each other to care about anything else. They were like that from the beginning. And hopefully to the end as well.

Tony laughed and started to check his emails as he ate the breakfast that Peter made him.   
Decisions, decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a playlist link ;)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/p5e54f9tnnpm5q98doms335v0/playlist/2uDxKMldM0dpBSIzhGnqoj?si=AgaPHsHeSUmug3VNYzHdJQ


End file.
